


I Want To Be Known By You

by Ultron



Series: Mad Max Meets Blurryface [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultron/pseuds/Ultron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Max. My name is Max." </i>
</p><p>Max doesn't know why but for some reason he just can't let Furiosa go without telling her his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Known By You

**Author's Note:**

> So I watched Mad Max (twice) recently and I just love it! It is probably the best movie I've seen all year! Like everything was just so perfect, especially Furiosa. And while I'm glad that there wasn't like a "romance" between Furiosa and Max there was like a deep connection between them that was so beautiful because like they went from trying to kill each other to trusting and respecting each other and working together and it was just perfect. Anyway, so something else I'm obsessed with at the moment is twenty one pilots new album Blurryface (it is perfect and everyone should listen to it) and when I got to listening to it I thought why not do a collection of Mad Max fics to the lyrics of the songs on Blurryface. So that's what I plan to do. A fic to a lyric of all 14 songs. Here is the first one. The title comes from a lyric in the song "Goner." I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> This fic is also posted on my Fanfiction.net account.

"Max. My name is Max."

Max Rockatansky didn't even know why he was saying this but when he looked down at the beaten, pale body of Furiosa he couldn't help but feel the need to say something, anything, to make sure she stayed awake, and alive, while he gave her blood.

She didn't show any sign that she'd heard him and he couldn't get rid of his aching fear in the back of his head that this wasn't going to be enough and he was going to fail her like he had so many others in his life.

But for some reason he just couldn't let her go without letting her know his name and he can't help but wonder why. Why was his name the first thing that came to his mind to say? Why did it feel like it was the most important thing in the world he could say to her?

He thinks back to when they were heading into the canyon, only days ago really but it feels like years ago. She had asked him his name, needing to know what to call him so he could drive the rig, and he said it didn't matter. Because why should he care what people called him? No one would remember his name when they were all dead. So she could call him fool, blood bag, whatever. It wouldn't matter.

To be honest he couldn't even remember the last time someone had even addressed him by his name. He hadn't had human contact in so long before being taken and even then he was reduced to nothing more than a human blood bag. For the longest time before even that though he'd felt more like a rabid, wild dog than he did a human; he wondered around just doing whatever he could to survive. So something as little as name to be called really didn't matter.

Except now though, it did. It mattered because he wanted her to know who he really was. He didn't want her to know him as just 'Fool'. He wanted to be known by her as Max because she was the reason he felt like Max again.

All they'd went through together had made him feel things he hadn't felt in so long. He felt trusted and respected by Furiosa and he trusted and respected her too. He felt his fatherly instincts kick in when it came to caring for those girls. He felt some redemption by helping save those girls. And he felt hope for once. Hope that the future would be brighter and hope that she would be in it.

He looked back down at her. She looked as if she was gaining some of her color back. Maybe it was working. Maybe he wouldn't lose her. Because without Furiosa, he'd be nothing but an object.

But because of her he was human again. Because of her he was **Max** again.

He nodded, mostly to himself. _Max. My name is Max._

"That's my name."


End file.
